Au bord du lac
by twilightcassey
Summary: ¤One shot¤ Tous les soirs, Luna pleure sur son rocher et tous les soirs, Draco l'observe sans avoir qui elle est... DM  LL


**Titre : **Au bord du lac

**Auteur : **Twilight Cassey

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling mais l'histoire est de moi.

**Rating **: K

**Pairing **: Draco Malfoy/Luna Lovegood

**Genre **: Romance

**Note** : Deuxième fan fic postée ici, et la première en français :D Bon, j'ai choisit de la faire sur un couple qu'on voit pas souvent, du moins pas assez à mon goût, Draco et Luna. Sur l'autre site où je poste mes fan fics, on m'a fait remarqué que Luna a un an de moins que Draco et qu'il ne peut donc plus être à Poudlard lors de la dernière année de Luna... Et bien, j'avais complètement zappé cette information donc je vous préviens que ce point-ci ne colle pas avec l'histoire de J.K. Rowling.  
Voilà, bonne lecture.

¤¤¤

La pluie tombait sur le parc de poudlard, les gouttes ruisselaient le long des hautes fenêtres du château. La seule présence vivante à l'extérieur était les quelques hiboux revenant dans leur tourelle. Les élèves, ainsi que le professeurs, étaient restés à l'intérieur du château. Une seule élève manquait à l'appel, Luna Lovegood.

Oh, ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un se préoccupait de savoir où elle était. Luna Lovegood était reconnu pour être la personne la plus bizarre de Poudlard. Ce n'était pas pour rien que la plupart des gens présents à Poudlard la surnommaient Loufoca. Ils pensaient évidemment tous qu'elle s'en fichait pas mal de son surnom. Ils pensaient même que, de "sa bulle", elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Hélas si, Luna se rendait compte des phrases et des surnoms humiliants qu'employaient les « autres » ,comme elle aimait les appeler, à son égard. Souvent elle allait s'asseoir près du lac, à un endroit qu'elle seule connaissait, pour pleurer. Elle pensait à toutes les remarques blessantes dont elle faisait l'objet. Aux regards affligés que lui lancaient les autres élèves dès qu'elle parlait. Tout cela la rendait malade.

Elle était enfin en septième et dernière année à Poudlard. Pour cette année, elle avait espéré pouvoir être traité comme tous les autres. Mais non, dès son entrée dans la Grande salle, elle avait compris que cette année ne changerait pas des autres. Que son surnom Lufoca résonnerait encore de nombreuses fois dans les couloirs de poudlard, et que les mauvaises blagues sur son compte ne manqueraient pas. Luna savait que chaque jour durant elle retiendrait ses larmes et que chaque soir, elle irait, seule, pleurer près du lac.

C'est ce qu'elle faisait d'ailleurs, sous la pluie, alors que tout le monde préferait s'abriter au château. Penser à sa vie, aux gens qui l'entouraient et surtout à Lui. Lui qu'elle voyait parfois près de l'endroit où elle était. Lui qui n'osait jamais l'approcher. Lui à qui Luna aurait tant voulu parler. Et ce soir, comme tous les autres, elle espérait qu'il viendrait.

¤¤¤

Draco Lucius Malfoy s'ennuyait à mourir dans sa chambre. Il venait de distribuer un bon nombre de punitions et ne savait déjà plus quoi faire. Ce n'était pas que Draco était particulièrement méchant, mais il avait tendance à penser que les autres étaient inférieurs à lui. Enfin c'est ce qu'il aimait faire croire car au fond de lui, Draco aurait préféré naître dans une famille « normale ». Ne pas avoir à honorer un certain rang et certaines valeurs. Être un enfant avant tout aimé et chéri par ses parents, voilà ce dont rêvait Draco Malfoy.

Lui n'avait connu que des parents absents ou trop obsédés par leur image pour s'occuper d'un enfant encombrant. Jamais sa mère Narcissa n'était venu lui raconter d'histoires avant qu'il ne s'endorme, jamais son pére n'avait eu de vraies discussions avec lui, exceptées celles concernant le futur de Draco. Ce futur que Draco savait écrit à l'avance.

Depuis son enfance, on le prédestinait à entrer au service de Voldemort. Son père lui parlait souvent du moment où la marque des tenèbres lui serait enfin apposée sur le bras. Il lui disait aussi à quel point il serait fier si son fils devenait un des bras droit du Lord. On ne lui avait jamais demandé son avis, un destin dicté par son père, voilà ce qui l'attendait. Il faut dire que Draco, trop habitué aux choses toutes faites, ne s'était jamais vraiment posé de questions à propos de sa vie et ne s'était donc jamais rebellé contre son père.

Mais tout avait changé depuis qu'il avait croisé cette fille près du lac. Il ne savait rien d'elle et pourtant elle l'obsédait. Il ne l'avait pourtant jamais approché. A chaque fois, il se donnait une raison plus ou moins valable pour ne pas le faire. Ce que Draco ne voulait pas reconnaître c'est que pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait peur que cette personne ait une mauvaise opinion de lui.  
Draco s'était toujours préoccupé de l'opinion des gens mais jamais il n'avait pensé qu'un jour il aurait peur que l'un d'eux puisse le repousser à cause de la mauvaise réputation qu'avait sa famille.

« Quand un Malfoy veut, un Malfoy obtient » ne cessait de lui répéter son père mais il se rendait maintenant compte que pour plaire à son inconnue, il ne lui suffirait pas de le vouloir. Et cette seule pensée mettait en péril toutes les convictions auxquelles il pouvait croire. C'est ainsi que seul dans sa chambre, Draco pensait à sa vie, à son père qui se servait de lui comme d'une marionnette, à son futur déjà tout tracé, lui paraissant si loin mais pourtant si proche et à ses décisions :

Qu'allait-il faire si il découvrait que son inconnue était une griffondor ou pire, une sang de bourbe? Allait-il laisser les convictions de Lucius empiéter sur les siennes? ...D'ailleurs qu'elles étaient ses convictions, croyait-il au moins en quelque chose? La seule chose qu'il savait c'est que, quitte à mettre à mal tous les projets de son père et à entacher l'honneur et la réputation de sa famille, il parlerait à cette fille.

¤¤¤

Deux heures que Luna patientait assise sur un rocher. Elle se demandait si il allait venir malgré la pluie et, si il venait, serait-ce le signe que lui aussi ne pouvait cesser de penser à elle, ne pouvait se passer de la voir? Elle en doutait, personne ne s'était jamais intéréssé à elle auparavant, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi brusquement un garçon voudrait faire sa connaissance et devenir son ami, ou même plus qu'un ami. Non, il devait sûrement venir pour réfléchir lui aussi, il ne l'avait certainement jamais remarqué et, si il le faisait, il changerait sûrement d'endroit pour ne pas être dérangé. Mais elle restait tout de même assise, une once d'espoir au creux du ventre, un espoir auquel elle n'osait pas vraiment croire mais qui était la seule chose qui la rattachait encore à ce monde.

Car Luna pensait souvent à la mort, à sa mort.

Comment les gens réagiraient-ils si elle mourrait, s'en rendraient-ils compte, seraient-ils désolés pour tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait, seraient-ils honteux d'avoir gaché sa vie? Elle se disait que si elle mourrait, cela serait mieux pour tout le monde :

Pour elle, qui ne supportait plus les méchancetés gratuites et qui se demandait qu'est-ce-qu'elle avait fait pour mérité ça. Pour les autres, qui, en se moquant d'elle, lui montrait à quel point sa présence pouvait être dérangeante et désagréable. Pour son père, qui malgré son magasine et ses idées saugrenues, avait toujours eu honte du tempérament extravagant et rêveur de sa fille.

Elle pensait souvent à tout ça, mais c'était avant, avant que ce mystérieux garçon n'entre dans sa vie. Depuis, elle ne pensait plus à la mort. Certes, elle pleurait toujours mais désormais elle savait qu'il restait un espoir, un espoir de sortir du gouffre dans lequel les autres l'avaient plongé. Cet espoir sans nom mais au visage, même vu de loin, paraissant tellement angélique. Elle n'avait vu de lui que l'ombre de son corps et de son visage ainsi que quelques mèches blondes lors d'un rayon de soleil.  
_Mon ange blond_, se disait-elle, _me sortira peut-être de ce gouffre_.

Elle savait qu'elle l'idéalisait sûrement mais, elle préferait cela à une vie morne et vide. Vivre pour un idéal, un idéal blond et mystérieux, voilà maintenant où toutes les pensées de Luna étaient dirigées.

¤¤¤

Draco s'était finalement décidé à sortir de sa chambre. Dans la salle commune se trouvait Pansy, Blaise ainsi que d'autres personnes que son rang l'obligeait à considérer comme des amis. Des êtres froids, sans coeur, blessants et ...collants.

Oui, collants. Ils ne pensaient qu'au prestige que leur rapporterait leur amitié avec Draco. Et puis Pansy, son seul objectif était de séduire Draco afin qu'il la choisisse pour femme, ce qui lui assurerait un destin plus que glorieux. Draco ne pouvait supporter cette peste fade et fatiguante lui rappelant les intriguantes tournant autour de son père. Avec ses yeux doux et ses paroles mielleuses, elle espérait ainsi arriver à ses fins. Mais seules les mouches sont attirées par le miel or Draco se considérait bien au-dessus d'un simple insecte.

Et puis, sa proie il l'avait déjà choisit. Elle avait de longs cheveux dorés, une silhouette longue et fine et des larmes coulant à flots. Draco haissait plus que tout au monde les larmes que versaient sa belle inconnue émouvaient, ces larmes qu'il aimerait tant faire disparaître, il aimerait tant pouvoir rendre sa vie plus agréable, mais il savait que sa vie était probablement tout aussi triste.

Il n'était pas à Serpentard pour rien, dans cette maison, la magie noire on connaissait ça par coeur et c'est pour cela qu'il était tout de même soulagé de n'avoir, malgré ses recherches, découvert aucune fille serpentarde correspondant à son inconnue. Il décida de ne pas trop s'attarder dans cet endroit où il craignait que ses « amis » ne viennent lui parler. Il s'eclipsa donc dès que la voix perçante de Pansy accompagnée de celle de son chien de garde, Goyle, se fit entendre.

Arrivé en dehors de la salle commune des serpentards, Draco se demanda alors ce qu'il faisait là. Et il se souvint, quand son coeur se mit à battre plus fort, qu'aujourd'hui était le jour. Le jour où enfin il allait savoir si son destin était déjà établit ou si ses propres choix triompheraient. Le jour où il allait enfin savoir si son passé et ses erreurs auraient un quelconque ascendant sur sa vie future et surtout, si Elle allait accepter ce passé.

¤¤¤

Un craquement de branches fit sursauter Luna, elle s'était presque assoupit sur son rocher à force de patienter. Elle releva la tête brusquement, chutant presque de son rocher situer trop près du lac pour qu'elle échappe à la baignade. Elle s'attendait à se sentir couler dans l'eau froide quand quelqu'un la rattrapa. La tenant fermement dans ses bras, l'inconnu la remit dans une bonne position. Elle le remercia timidement et se tourna alors vers lui pour voir à qui elle s'adressait.

...Enfin, il avait donc trouver le courage de l'approcher, il l'avait donc remarquer, elle n'osait y croire, c'était trop beau. En face d'elle, Il était là, laissant échapper un léger rire face à la maladresse et à la timidité de son interlocutrice. Il se baissa alors, se mettant ainsi au niveau de Luna, et approcha son visage du sien. Avant que ses lèvres ne touchent celle de son sauveur, Luna put apercevoir son visage, celui de Draco Malfoy. L'ennemi des Gryffondors, le prince des serpentards, le prince sans coeur comme on l'appelait dans les couloirs.  
Elle sentit ses lèvres plaquer les siennes et hésita à le repousser, après tout pourquoi voudrait-il l'embrasser si ce n'est pour se moquer d'elle? Mais elle perdit toute volonté quand la langue de Draco força ses lèvres afin d'approfondir leur baiser. A cet instant, plus rien n'avait alors d'importance à part leurs langues se touchant, se caressant, se découvrant et leurs lèvres se frottant l'une contre l'autre. Luna avait perdu toute notion du temps jusqu'à ce que Draco, dans un soupir de frustration, ne se décolle d'elle et ne plante son regard anthracite dans le sien.

¤¤¤

Draco ne savait pas quoi lui dire, il était vraiment étonné que la belle inconnue soit Luna, mais après tout, elle était vraiment très jolie. Ses yeux étaient plantés dans ceux de Luna mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Pourtant, il n'osait détourner le regard de peur de briser la magie de cet instant.

Après quelques minutes, Draco prit son courage à deux mains et se mit à parler.

Il lui parla de son enfance, des journées qu'il avait passé à regarder les autres enfants jouer dehors tandis que lui devait rester dans son manoir à apprendre des formules par coeur, ces jours où il se demandait pourquoi son papa ne rentrait à la maison que tard le soir, pourquoi sa mère au lieu de lui raconter des histoires, le regardait avec dégoût, lui reprochant de lui avoir fait perdre sa ligne d'antant. Il lui parla ensuite de ses années à Poudlard, de ces années passées à donner de lui une image de prince au coeur de glace, à la vie et aux amis parfaits alors que pour ces deux choses, il n'avait jamais rien pu décider, son père ayant déjà tout prévu.

Après toutes ses révélations, elle se décida elle aussi à parler. Elle lui racontade son enfance, passée dans la rue devant l'imprimerie du journal à son père, de ces enfants qui ne cessaient de se moquer d'elle juste parce-que son père était vraiment trop bizarre pour écrire des choses pareils dans un journal, et qu'elle ne devait pas être très saine d'esprit non plus. Son père lui-même ne comprenait pas cette fille si étrange qui parlait des monstres de son journal le plus sérieusement du monde, alors qu'elle savait qu'il les inventait de toutes pièces.

Puis vint Poudlard et l'espoir d'y trouver des amis, des vrais, qui ne se moqueraient pas de ses idées et qui seraient toujours là pour elle; espoir bien vite brisé par la méchanceté des autres adolescents, n'acceptant pas sa différence ou alors par pitié.

Luna commença alors à pleurer. Ressasser tous ces mauvais souvenirs n'avaient fait que raviver en elle les humiliations et les moqueries dont elle avait été la victime. Draco tendit une main vers le visage de Luna et le caressa, doucement, pour en essuyer chaque larme. Il lui dit alors que lui ne se moquera jamais d'elle, qu'il prendra soin d'elle quoiqu'il arrive, qu'il l'aimera jusqu'au bout.

En entendant le mot _aimer_ dans la bouche du serpentard au coeur d'acier, Luna se dit que c'en était presque risible, mais le sérieux de Draco, la détermination qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux ainsi que l'histoire qu'il venait de lui raconter lui démontrait que ses sentiments étaient réels et puis, n'avait-elle pas elle aussi comme une nuée de papillons dans l'estomac ?

N'écoutant que son coeur, Luna embrassa à son tour Draco, ne se décollant de lui que le temps de quelques secondes afin de lui répondre qu'elle aussi, elle l'aimera pour toujours.

**FIN**

_Twilight Cassey._

Voilà une fan fic sur Luna et Draco, un couple qu'on a rarement l'occasion de voir (:  
Je me suis trouvé une nouvelle vocation : Défendeuse (?) des causes perdues, en l'occurence, des couples impossibles.  
Des reviews? allez, soyez gentil, cliquez sur le bouton en bas à gauche. Merci !


End file.
